insane_sistersfandomcom-20200213-history
Explaing somethings
Introduction Hey, Madly here, for the umpteenth time. I know this page has been rewritten a bunch of times, by me mostly. It's been a rant, more than once, describing of who we worked for, etc. Anyways i've, hopefully, decided to keep this page to a certain type of explanation of who we actually are. So this page is alright to be edited by anyone who is an actual member of us, or it doesn't have to be edited at all. I don't really care at this point. So just sit back..eat a bowl of chicken..drink a SODA (Yes i went there Angel) and just...ya' know...read. * Note~This is how the Insane Sisters came to be. And explaining a little about who we are. A little something. So, i'll start out by just..describing who we are. The Insane Sisters are a group of four people. The originals~Secretly Insane, Hilariously Insane, and Madly Insane. They came up with the idea for an eternal bond, after getting over the fact that two of them hated eachother with a passion. The two Hailariously(Amber) and Secretly( Angel) came up with the idea to make this guild or group. They wanted something different at first other than Insane Sisters. They told Mae about it and the three of them threw guild names around for a little bit until they came up with the Insane SIsters, the three of them agreed on this and decided finally that they would forever be the Insane Sisters. After a long while of name-change being a total dick and guild creations declining the request, the guild was finally created, they of course changed their names too. After this was done they felt proud, they had a finalized bond created between them that could never be broken no matter what. Of course fights would pop up here and there between them, what siblings don't fight? They would help eachother through dark times and they would never give up. Amber, though shy most the time, was an amazing person to be around. Amber could make anyone laugh even when she was being awkward, she always sat up on her branch or on the ground with her Sisters in blackspore, refusing to dance, letting out a dirty joke here and there. Although Angel and Mae saw her as young, she was a strong and mature person, still is too. Angel was the protector/happy person of the group, she was always doing something fun, yes she MIGHT have been high most the time but Mae and Amber didn't care much. She was, and is, a fun person, always wanting to go on somekind of assignment like spying or randomly hunting people for fun. She would always sit either on the little cliff where they held the Werewolf parties for Halloween or she would be on the tree next to the ninja dude who just kinda stood there, also on the ground with Mae and Amber. She would break out in a song and Mae would join, singing the Put your ass up in the air song, ICP, or somekind of Nightcore, all while Amber sat and looked at them like two weirdos. They would have their little dance parties or just sit and do almost nothing, just talking and being themselves. Mae was mostly the serious one, she vowed to protect her sisters no matter what, although she had mer moments where she would go all out weird and dance with random dudes and sing almost constantly, mostly perverted songs. Alright i admit it, i was a slut most times, don't know how it happened but it just did. Of course i was ashamed, just hush your face and listen damn it. Mae would sit on the giant log or on the ground with Amber and Angel, most times sitting on her wolf on the little cliff, watching basically everything. All Insane Sisters observed their surroundings, they didn't leave anything unnoticed. Alot of the time they went roaming in the mountains, looking for hiding spots for spying or just randomly chilling. ''How they are'' The Insane Sisters are nice, polite, happy, and calm...around eachother. They pick who they want to trust and with that trust they expect to receive honestly and loyalty. You will not see them come up to you and ask for attention, they will stay in their spot and just be themselves. Alot of the time people think we ask others to join us (as in come over to where we are)...not true...Us Insane Sisters don'e ask someone to join unless we feel like they are feeling alone or sad in anyway. Of course we will do stuff to certain people while they are AFK, seriously..look what we did to Alex while he was AFK...no one is safe from our weirdness. Alot of the time they are dark and evil, they will talk about killing someone or talk about imagining someone's death, completely normal. Most thing the Insane Sisters are just looking to be different..no..the Insane Sisters are who they are and will stay who they are. "Normal is just an illusion. What is normal to the spider is chaos to the fly."-Morticia Addams. Ever heard of that quote? Well you should know, it's from the Addams Family. And she's right ya' know, not everything is considered normal. To the Insane Sisters it is normal to be dark, evil, weird, and perverted. But to most it is just a "cry for attention" be aware this has been going on since they all met...5 Years actually. So don't think fo that way please, it is the last thing we would ever desire to become. Now to another thing, the Insane SIsters have been accused of "Stealing Members" because they dub someone an Insane Sister if they are in a group or they just left one. Again..No. The Insane Sisters actually study the person on who they are and what their actions are, if they are attention starved or really damn annoying. If they feel like the person is able to be an Insane Sister and not end up putting a bad reputation on their name, they will come to the person and say they will dub them IF THE PERSON WANTS TO BE DUBBED. If the person refuses then there is nothing they can do and life goes on, of course they will be sad but they return to their normal beavior to the person and everything is back to normal. ''Vocabulary'' This is just like a little thing to kind of describe some of the things we say. You probably know alot of these already but so what, ya' know? It's just a description. Aiken~I know right Halloz/Hai/Hellur~Hello/Hi Yaes~Yes Mnk/Mkay~Ok Nu~No Chu~You Teh~The Chica~Girl/Woman Banana~Evil/Devil/Unholy being Meeeh~Bored/Sad (Must be at least two e's) Meh~Me Em~Them/He/She Meer~Get the fuck over here Dis~This Shmer~Annoied/dissapointed Djol~Don't judge only love o.o~Shocked(only if by itself)/Awkward/Bored/What the fuck/Random x]~Sexualz/Evil/Aroused XDDDD~Funny as hell XXXD~Side splitting funny More to come... Final So this has been a little trip down memory lane (for me that is) thanks for reading or whatever. You might not understand this but if you do then..yay -throws confeti and roses- Remember that this is just a little something, we have more but again...we would have to kill ya if we told ya. :D Have a nice day. ~'Madly'